Shattered Spirit
by Momoko Kiku
Summary: A freaky, weird story. It's weirder than my other stories but not in the good way. Don't kill meh Sephylover13! Rated for language and blood just to be safe. Flames will be used to light candles. RR if you wish.


Hi, meh again, teh Momoko Kiku. I'm re-writing this because i read it over again cause I was bored, and I found a lot of errors in it...

It's rated for disturbing content that might scare the kiddies, so anyone with an EXTREME dislike of blood and guts better GO AWAY. NOW.

This has spoilers, which include the names of the other Organization members (if you guys don't know them already).

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or it's characters, of "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia.

Here it is... (I'm SO gonna die from this... XD XD XD If you want an explanation, look at the ending X.X )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She walked through the castle. It was white. Just like it was when she came there. The place reeked of rotting Darkness and newly formed Light. It disgusted her. She hated it all.

The Keyblade...

The Keyblade Master...

The Organization...

The worlds...

The man who called himself her father...

Everything...

Even herself...

If it wasn't for her stupid mistakes... none of this shit would've happened. And she would still be human. With a normal life with normal parents. She wouldn't have had to listen to the ramblings of maniacs. And...

She'd have no friends.

She went through the castle's upper floors, looking for her so-called "family".

She saw Larxene.

Larxene lay on the floor, a terribly mangled mass of blood, and her eyeballs nearly out of their sockets.

_Hmmm... Must've been struck by her own lightning..._

She smelled like a tree that had been struck by lightning... for she'd been struck down by the Keyblade. She kicked Larxene out of her way... she never liked her much anyways...

She went a few more floors above.

She saw Vexen.

Vexen was laid against one of the pillars, barely breathing, with one of Axel's chakrams stuck in his back. Blood poured profusely from the wound as he tried to get up. She went up to him and ripped the chakram from his back; blood and gore spraying on her, the walls, and the floor. Vexen slid back to the ground, the gaping wound blinding him with pain. She held a gun up to his temple.

"Payback, Vexy."

He gasped as she pulled the trigger. She lightly laid him on the ground, on top of his shield. She remembered the History lesson he had once taught her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"The mothers of Sparta would always tell their 7 year-old sons,_

_'Come back with your shield or on it.' "_

_"That's mean to say, Vexen" she said._

_"I know, but it's the truth... perhaps even you will be told that someday."_

_"Yeah right ya old geezer" she laughed as she left the study._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're the one who came back on your shield Vexen."

She walked up more flights of stairs. She knew she wouldn't find Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx, Xemnas, Namine, or that damned Keyblade master and his companions. They weren't dead... yet.

She saw the Riku Replica. He lay with his Soul Eater tightly clutched in his right hand. Blood poured from a seemingly fresh wound in his chest. His glassy eyes stared up at her. A trickle of blood was still dripping from his mouth.

"You didn't do anything wrong... at least in my eyes," she said, "Vexen may have thought that you were a failure, but I think you were one of the best things that ever happened to me."

She had loved him like a little brother, and, just like that, he was gone. A few tears fell down her face, only to be quickly wiped away.

_He's gone..._ she thought, _He was just here, and now he's gone..._

She lightly kissed him on his cold lips and closed his eyes. She closed the wound with a piece of her torn dress and took the Soul Eater from him.

She broke it in half with one swift bend.

She kept walking.

She passed Lexaeus.

His head was lying next to him, and blood poured from what was formerly his neck.

She didn't even stop to look at him.

She had other things to take care of.

She came to the 13th Floor.

She saw Marluxia. He was a bloody mess lying on the floor. He was still alive. His vocal cords were ripped clean from his throat. His intestines lay in a heap by his torn stomach. She looked at him, amused at what she saw. Here was high-and-mighty Marluxia, on the ground, bleeding, dying.

He looked up at her, scared. **SHE** was the last person he would've wanted to see. She went over to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a bloody handprint. He would've been able to cry out in pain, but his vocal cords were beyond use.

"See, bitch?" she said, a grin of sadistic pleasure painted on her face, "Now you know how it feels."

He had hurt her so much in the past, but now it was her turn. As they say, "An eye for an eye".

"I'm sorry" he mouthed to her, tears springing from his eyes.

"Too bad," she said, slowly pushing the blade of her own sword into his chest, "You see, sorry's not good enough."

She stabbed him in his chest so far, that part of her blade had come out his back. He tried to scream as she slowly withdrew it, and fell to the floor, dead. She sliced open his chest and took out the still pumping organ.

"Funny..." she chuckled, "And he said none of them had hearts."

She started walking back downstairs, tucking the heart into her cloak's pocket. It had stopped beating.

She got to the 2nd Basement. She still found it strange how she could get from one place to the other so quickly.

She saw Zexion there, lying in the middle of the floor, with a slash on his neck, dried blood crusting the cut. His frightened, glassy eyes stared up at her, as if he was still screaming for help. He now knew how it felt... to die alone and scared.

She closed his eyes, and put her old rose on his chest.

"Thanks..." she said, tears again brimming in her eyes, "I know you tried..."

Just like the Riku Replica, Zexion had been one of the best friends she'd ever had.

She heard DiZ come up behind her.

"It's gonna end soon?" she asked, not even looking at him.

"Soon enough" he replied.

She still didn't turn to face him. He began to open his mouth, but she interrupted.

"Don't even try it," she growled, "I'm beyond ever forgiving a bastard like you. You didn't even try to help. You just stood there as they killed me. You even knew I was gonna die."

"Xllene," he said, "You have to understand-"

"I already do understand! Do you think I'm stupid? You can't fool me with your silly little mind tricks anymore."

"Listen, I'm trying to be reasonable with you, but you-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna listen to you anymore! You made my life a living hell, and never cared at all about me! All you cared about was making those people miserable with all the fucking experiments you did on them!"

Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't care if he saw her cry. When she was young, he taught her not to cry, because he knew that she'd face more hardship than anyone else. But she just didn't care now. She screamed and fell to the floor sobbing.

"After everything I went through," she said, "How when I was young, you told me you'd always love me like a real father would... but you didn't... you stood back and let me be exposed to the Darkness... you let Xehanort make my life hell, and then you made it more hell after that...and finally, you let them kill me!"

DiZ remembered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"DADDY! DADDY!" he heard his daughter scream, "Help me Daddy! Help me!"_

_He just sat there, on her bed, gripping the covers, and he heard the drill starting up. He heard her crying and screaming. He closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart was going to be ripped out, instead of hers._

_"DADDY! HEL-"_

_Her cry was stopped short by the ear splitting sound of fresh being ripped and blood splattering._

_He walked in to the room where they all were. He saw the Riku Replica and Zexion come in to see what was going on. The Riku Replica walked up to his friend, the girl strapped to the table. _

_"Xllene?" he said, gently touching her shoulder, "Xllene, what's wrong? Xllene, wake up... why won't you wake up?"_

_DiZ's heart had s a feeling of being smashed into a thousand little pieces. He came over to the clone._

_Xllene's eyes were dull. Her pupils had dilated to the point where her eyes were almost black. _

_"Riku," he said, "She's gone, she's a Nobody now, not Xllene."_

_The replica's eyes shut tightly, tears beginning to fall. Xemnas looked at what used to be his younger sister. Then, he knew. It hadn't worked._

_"Father," his voice was directed to DiZ, "It didn't work."_

_DiZ looked at Xemnas with urgency._

_"W-What?!" he yelled, "What happened?"_

_"It seems that she didn't have the will to live," said Vexen, "Her soul was too weak, so the drill pierced through her invisible heart and physical one as well." _

_"What does that mean?" the replica asked._

_DiZ looked down. "She's gone, Riku."_

_The replica's eyes widened, into what looked like a look of hysteria._

_"But... but she was just here! You can fix her, can't you? You guys can fix anything!"_

_"No," DiZ replied,"Her spirit has left this world, we cannot ever get it back. We are scientists, not gods."_

_"B-But... you... why? Xllene can't go. She just can't. Where is she going to go? She doesn't know anywhere but this place. She'll get lost... and... and she won't know how to get home!"_

_DiZ shook his head._

_"No..." he said, "She's dead, Riku. She won't be ever coming back."_

_The whole time, DiZ noticed that Zexion, the one with the least emotions of everybody, covered his face to hide his tears. He heard him whisper._

_"Not god, huh? When did you finally figure that out?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DiZ came up to her, and held her in a hug. She didn't struggle to get away, which surprised him. He felt something slip off his face. He looked towards her. She was holding the red bandages that had surrounded his face. She no longer had an angry scowl on her face, and her eyes showed no more sign of hostility. The red had disappeared from her left eye. They were both the beautiful sunset orange again.

"You're not DiZ anymore," she said, smiling, "You're my daddy Ansem again... and, I do forgive you."

She began to fade.

"Make sure the door is closed" she said.

Ansem nodded, then watched as his daughter once again disappeared from the world.

He looked on. The castle was once again silent.

_"Don't worry daddy, I won't fade away from the worlds... I'll be back soon."_

He could've sworn he heard her singing in her room. He walked up, and saw her, but she was 10 years old again.

She smiled at him, and continued singing.

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

-END-

A/N: oO Yeah... it's odd, I know. Not something you'd expect from me, huh? XD Well, I'll make an explanation for this sooner or later (I'll make it a story). Don't worry folks, Xllene is my character. She's the only thing I own from this fic. So, yeah. Oh, and by the way, Xehanort is the butt ugly guy in KH1 who said he was Ansem (truth is, HE'S NOT DAMMIT!), and DiZ, the red mummy guy in KH: COM is Ansem, who is Xllene's dad. Xehanort (Xemnas), Xaldin, and Demyx are (or should I say "were") her brothers. For the "Once Upon a December" thing, she's singing about when she was a little kid, and how she wishes things were how they used to be (info on Xllene: she was born in December).

-Bye!-


End file.
